An image processing apparatus that generates bookbinding print data by replacing a page order of manuscripts, and an image forming apparatus that performs spread print on respective print papers on the basis of the bookbinding print data, are known for saddle stitching and bookbinding quires made by folding manuscripts composed of a plurality of pages.
When quires are saddle stitched and bound through using such an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus, there is a problem that a gap of print positions occurs on folded parts between inside pages and outside pages of the quire in the case of folding and laying respective print papers.
In order to solve the problem stated above, in a patent document 1 mentioned below, such technology is disclosed capable of automatically adjusting margin amounts of respective pages so that the outer page has more margin amount as a binding margin that is set on a folded part.
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication No. 2003-305915.
However, in the former technology stated above, in the case of saddle stitching and bookbinding by bundling a plurality of quires into one, there is a problem that such image lack occurs on quires placed at the intermediate position, as pages look bad and the like.
Therefore, an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus are desirable that can adjust a binding margin for every quire.